Une découverte déroutante
by Chasca
Summary: Notre trio infernal va découvrir quelque chose sur Sirius qui va changer leurs vies. Ames sensibles s'abstenir...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Mise à part l'intrigue, rien n'est à moi... et c'est bien malheureux.

**NdlA :** Voici donc le tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle ce matin là, Hermione se rendit compte que très peu d'élèves étaient d'humeur matinale le Samedi matin. Elle-même était épuisée par ses longues soirées de révisions qu'elle s'était imposées, mais il était hors de question de rater ne serait-ce qu'une BUSE sous prétexte d'être fatiguée. Elle aperçut Harry et Ron qui occupaient le centre de la table quasi déserte des Gryffondor.

-Salut, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu plus énergique

-Salut, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Bien dormi ? demanda Harry.

-Comme un loire.

-J'aurais bien dormi plus, lança Ron d'un ton brusque. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous fasse faire ça un samedi. Comme si on avait pas des journées assez chargées comme ça.

-Ron, c'est important, s'indigna Hermione. Comment veux-tu savoir exactement ce que tu veux faire plus tard sans te rendre directement sur place ? McGonagall a été clair, c'est le seul moyen de se rendre véritablement compte de ce qui nous attend.

-Personnellement je ne pense pas que cette journée au ministère me fasse changer d'avis, dit Harry. Je suis sûr que je veux être auror, je ne vois même pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre.

-Harry, je pense que cette journée d'orientation avec nos parents doit justement servir à faire un tour d'horizon des différents métiers, et non pas à se focaliser uniquement sur l'idée qu'on a en tête! En plus de cela, passer une journée avec Mr Weasley nous sera d'une autre utilité.

Hermione vit Harry et Ron échanger un regard découragé.

-Hermione, est-ce que des fois tu pourrais aller au fond de ta pensée au lieu de nous forcer à te demander de quoi tu parles? demanda Ron.

-Et bien c'est simple, ton père est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, non? On pourra peut-être avoir quelques informations sur ce qui se passe en ce moment chez Sniffle et peut-être même sur l'arme ! Il faut absolument qu'on arrive à faire parler ton père Ron, qu'on sache ce qu'ils savent sur Voldemort. Il faut qu'on trouve une explication aux rêves de Harry.

-Hermione, laisse tomber, dit Harry d'un air las.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne se sentait pas plus concerné par ces rêves qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs mois. Elle avait la mauvaise impression que sa méfiance envers Rogue prenait le pas sur sa concentration pendant ses cours d'Occlumancie.

Une fois leur petit-déjeuner terminé, Hermione, Harry et Ron sortirent du château et rejoignirent le magicobus qui les attendait devant Poudlard. Le voyage jusqu'au ministère fut étrangement rapide. Mr Weasley les attendait devant une cabine téléphonique en très mauvais état. Tout se passa exactement comme Harry l'avait expliqué à Hermione quelques mois auparavant, après sa parution devant l'audience disciplinaire. Mr Weasley avait parlé dans le combiné, des badges étaient tombés comme des pièces de monnaies et le sol de la cabine les avait fait descendre jusque dans le ministère de la magie. Une fois ses pieds bien au sol, Hermione observa attentivement ce qui l'entourait. Si Poudlard était magnifique, le ministère lui, était splendide. Il était difficile de croire qu'ils étaient sous la terre tant la salle était lumineuse. Suivant Mr Weasley, Hermione, Harry et Ron dépassèrent une statue gigantesque et entrèrent dans un ascenseur. Pendant qu'ils s'enfonçaient encore un peu plus profondément sous terre, Hermione se jura de faire le tour du maximum d'étages possible afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le ministère et sa façon de fonctionner. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta pour la sixième fois, ils sortirent de la cabine et avancèrent jusqu'au bureau de Mr Weasley. Hermione trouva la pièce très exigue. Il y avait tellement peu de place que Ron n'arrêtait pas de lui marcher sur les pieds.

-Alors, les enfants, je vais vous montrer en premier en quoi consiste mon travail, lança Mr Weasley d'une voix euphorique. Vous allez voir, c'est passionnant, il y a tellement de choses à faire!

Hermione se sentit sourire malgré elle. Voir quelqu'un aussi heureux dans son travail lui donnait confiance en elle.

Après une heure d'explications, Mr Weasley les autorisa à faire le tour des différents secteurs, « sans pour autant déranger les employés ! ». Hermione insista pour aller en premier au département des créatures magiques mais les garçons y rechignèrent. Après quelques minutes de discussion, Ron déclara :

-Très bien, on a qu'à faire les corvées en premiers, comme ça on aura tout le temps d'aller voir les aurors sans que tu nous hurles dessus pour qu'on se dépêche.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'ascenseur, celui-ci était bondé. Ils décidèrent de prendre des escaliers qui se situaient dans un couloir perpendiculaire à celui dans lequel ils étaient. Un vieux panneau indiquait qu'il fallait descendre de deux étages pour se rendre au département des créature magiques. Hermione était pourtant quasiment certaine d'avoir entendu dans l'ascenseur que ce département se situait beaucoup plus haut. Elle avait cependant pour habitude de croire ce qu'elle voyait plus que ce qu'elle entendait. Elle descendit en compagnie de Harry et de Ron jusqu'à une très vieille porte. Harry l'ouvrit avec difficulté car elle était très lourde. Elle grinçait tellement que s'en était presque insupportable. Apparemment, personne n'utilisait plus ses escaliers depuis très longtemps. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle très sombre qui sentait l'humidité et la moisissure.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? demanda Harry.

-Sais pas, répondit Ron. On ne devrait peut-être pas rester là.

Mais Hermione se sentait comme attirée par l'étrangeté de cette pièce. Elle entra sans faire attention à Ron qui gémissait qu'il avait très envie d'aller aux toilettes.

-Lumos.

Les garçons l'imitèrent et la pièce s'éclaira tout d'un coup. La salle était immense et remplie de vieux cartons et de cages. Certaines étaient occupées par des squelettes, d'autres étaient entassées nonchalamment les unes sur les autres.

-Apparemment, le ministère a déplacé le département des créatures magiques de quelques étages, et personne n'a pensé à l'indiquer sur le panneau qu'on a vu, dit Hermione.

-Ils auraient au moins pu sceller la porte. Ce m'aurait évité de me démettre une épaule en l'ouvrant, s'indigna Harry.

-Bon, on remonte ? demanda Ron d'un ton pressant.

-Oui d'accord... Oh regardez, il reste quelques vieux livres !

Hermione s'empressa d'aller chercher le petit trésor qu'elle venait de découvrir quand soudain, elle s'effondra de tout son long sur le plancher moisi du ministère.

-Hermione ! Ça va ? lui demanda Ron en se précipitant vers elle. Il l'aida à se relever et Hermione fut surprise de la douceur avec laquelle Ron la soulevait. Se sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, elle murmura :

-Oui oui. Je… Je crois que j'ai glissé sur quelque chose, une sorte de bout de papier.

Harry se pencha et ramassa ce qui semblait être une photo. Hermione le vit froncer les sourcils. Elle s'approcha de lui et plaqua une main contre sa bouche, la photo représentait Sirius à l'époque ou il allait encore à Poudlard, tenant Lucius Malefoy par l'épaule, tout deux hilares.

Ron vint à son tour et poussa un petit cri à la vue de la photo. Hermione leva lentement les yeux vers Harry. Celui-ci était toujours perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t'il d'une voix chevrotante. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ensemble ?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle regarda à nouveau la photo et s'aperçu d'un détail qui lui retourna l'estomac : la manche du bras gauche de Sirius, celui qui embrassait Lucius Malefoy, était légèrement relevée et laissait apparaître une partie d'un dessin, probablement d'un tatouage. Ron qui avait remarqué aussi pointa un doigt tremblant sur la photo.

-Vous avez vu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est quand même pas…

-Non, trancha Harry d'un ton vif. Je sais ce que tu crois mais ce n'est pas ça !

-Harry… commença Hermione.

-Non, c'est pas… C'est pas possible, continua Harry, d'une vois de plus en plus coincée. Comment est-ce que ce serait possible ? C'est Pettigrow le traître, le seul traître….Sirius, il... Il fait partie de l'Ordre, il a été rayé de l'arbre généalogique de sa famille pour avoir eu des idées différentes…. Je ne comprends pas.

Harry semblait totalement perdu.

Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse, serait-ce possible ? Sirius pouvait-il être un mangemort ? Dumbledore lui faisait pourtant confiance ! Comment serait-ce possible, après avoir passé toutes ces années à Azkaban, et Pettigrow qui avait avoué être le coupable des meurtres pour lesquels Sirius avait été envoyé en prison...

-Harry, je crois qu'on devrait aller voir le père de Ron. On ne peut pas, et on ne doit pas tirer de conclusions hâtives.

-Viens Harry.

Ils se retournèrent tout les trois et avancèrent vers la grosse porte quand tout d'un coup, une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien lança :

-C'est moi que vous cherchez?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Est-il besoin de le répéter ? Selon les lois de FF, oui, alors encore une fois, je ne touche absolument rien sur la publication de cette fiction dont les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à l'une de femmes que j'admire le plus au monde.

**Remerciements :** Je remercie ma chère maman qui après avoir lu ma fiction, m'a dit qu'elle était bourrée de fautes d'ortographes, mais qui ne les a pas corrigées pour autant. C'est donc à elle qu'il faut vous en prendre si vous trouvez d'affreuses fautes ! Je remercie aussi Stephen King dont les livres ont fait de mon esprit un endroit totalement dépourvu de la moindre morale, et qui m'a de ce fait permit d'écrire cette fiction. Ben oui, ce n'est pas parcequ'il ne lira jamais ses remerciements qu'il est inutile pour autant de le mentionner !

* * *

Sirius était là, dans une robe de sorcier à peine plus présentable que celle dans laquelle Hermione l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il avait cependant un regard de dément qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Hermione, Harry et Ron restèrent silencieux, trop choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. La vue d'Hermione se brouillait, elle avait l'impression que son cerveau était engourdi. A peine une seconde auparavant, il lui restait un espoir que la photo signifiait quelque chose d'autre, qu'ils riraient de leur méprise une fois de retour au château. Une partie de sa conscience lui avait fait croire que Sirius n'était pas un Mangemort, qu'il ne pouvait pas en être un. Sirius, un petit rictus aux lèvres, dit d'une voix légèrement ironique :

-Cette photo est plutôt gratifiante n'est-ce pas ? Ah, la jeunesse… C'est vraiment dommage, si vous ne vous étiez pas égarés et que vous n'aviez pas vu cette photo, vous auriez eu la chance de profiter de la vôtre.

-Comment est-ce que… commença Hermione.

-Comment est-ce que j'ai su que vous aviez trouvé la photo ? Je dois dire que c'est grâce à ma chère cousine, Tonks. Elle m'a ramené un objet très utile il y a quelques semaines, regardez.

Sirius sortit une petite boule de verre transparente. Elle ressemblait à une boule de cristal minuscule.

-Mes amis, je vous présente le Rapporteur. Ce petit objet s'anime dès que quelqu'un parle de vous alors que vous n'êtes pas en sa présence. Il se met à parler et rapporte tout ce qui a été dit à votre sujet.

-Mais, dit Harry, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Entre autre à cause de ton père Harry. Son arrogance, cette manie qu'il avait de toujours rabaisser les gens qui l'entouraient, sa désinvolture. Est-ce que tu crois que je suis un suiveur ? Si Ron se satisfait de ça, tant mieux pour lui, mais moi je vaux mieux. Largement mieux. La preuve, qui de James ou moi est toujours vivant ?

-Je ne suis pas un suiveur, s'indigna Ron.

-En es-tu si sûr ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ressens-tu le besoin de te justifier ?

-Je… ça n'a rien à voir ! Et même si c'était le cas, jamais je ne me retournerais contre Harry. Hermione et lui sont mes amis, jamais je ne les trahirais !

-Même si ce cher Harry te volais Hermione ?

Se demandant si c'était à cause de la colère ou de ce que venait de dire Sirius, Hermione s'aperçut que Ron avait le visage et les oreilles rouges pivoine.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me volerait.. Je veux dire, Hermione n'est pas à moi.

-Si tu veux. En tout cas, quand j'avais ton âge, une jeune fille du nom de Lily Evans était aussi peu importante pour moi qu'Hermione l'est pour toi. Et au moment même où James a appris que j'aurais aimé sortir avec Lily, il s'ait comme par hasard découvert une passion pour elle. Inutile de dire que James l'a eue, tout comme il obtenait toujours tout ce qu'il désirait.

-Alors tu as décidé de te retourner contre mon père simplement parce qu'elle l'a préféré à toi ! s'écria Harry. Mais il y a moins de deux ans tu as affirmé que tu aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de trahir tes amis !

-Oui, je suis un bon menteur. Je dois reconnaître ,en toute modestie, que j'ai du talent.

Le ton léger que prenait Sirius énervait encore plus Hermione que les paroles qu'il prononçait.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? dit Harry. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, mon père ne se doutait de rien et toi, tu l'as trahi et tu t'es réfugié derrière Pettigrow qui a tout pris sur lui.

-Oh tu sous-estimes James, Harry, il se doutait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ne m'ait pas confié la responsabilité d'être le gardien de leur secret ? Quand à cet imbécile de Queudver, il ne se doutait pas une seconde que j'étais du même côté que lui, et tout ce qu'il a raconté était totalement vrai. Il est bien l'auteur de ces meurtres, il croyait me trahir, l'idiot, et à cause de lui j'ai passé toutes ces années à Azkaban. Mais cela m'a permit de réfléchir. J'ai tout de suite comprit que cela pouvait être une nouvelle chance pour moi, je pourrais servir encore mieux mon maître. Dumbledore étant persuadé, et ce avec raison, que j'étais une innocente victime, il était facile de me le mettre dans la poche et de commencer une nouvelle fois à jouer les agents double. Je dois cependant avouer que lorsque j'ai parlé à Dumbledore de reformer l'Ordre du Phénix chez moi, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait accepter. La sénilité m'a beaucoup aidé !

-Dumbledore n'est pas sénile, cria Hermione. Vous n'êtes qu'une espèce de petit esclave, vous êtes trop bête pour vous rendre compte que Voldemort vous méprise, tout comme il méprise tout les autres !

-Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Sirius, qui manifestait pour la première fois un réel énèrvement. Lorsque j'avais seize ans il m'a offert bien plus que ce que James ne m'aurais jamais offert. Il me considérait comme son fils, il avait confiance en moi, il voyait que j'étais capable de grandes choses !

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, il était pâle et semblait au bord de la nausée. Ron était toujours très rouge et lançait à Sirius à regard dégoûté et enragé. Hermione elle-même ne savait plus où elle en était. Sa tête tournait, elle avait du mal à fixer son regard et sa vue était toujours très trouble. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que tout ce qu'elle vivait n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar, qu'elle allait se réveiller et reprendre le cours de sa vie. Mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait était bien trop réel. Elle avait peur, froid, envie de pleurer et de rire, de hurler.

-Ça ne tient pas debout, dit Harry. Même si tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, comment se fait-il que ta mère te haïsses autant et que l'on t'ait rayé de l'arbre des Blacks ? Pourquoi Kréatur est à ce point contre toi ?

-Harry voyons, répondit Sirius d'un ton impatient. Tu peux faire dire ce que tu veux à un elfe de maison, faire un trou dans une feuille c'est loin d'être compliqué et le tableau, ce n'est qu'un peu de sorcellerie.

Hermione se dit que Harry essayait certainement de gagner du temps ou de faire croire à Sirius qu'il était plus désorienté qu'il ne l'était afin qu'il baisse sa garde. Elle avait raison.

Tout d'un coup, Harry leva sa baguette et se mit à rugir :

-EXPELLIARMUS !

La baguette que Sirius laissait jusqu'alors pendre nonchalamment s'envola et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Sirius ne se laissa pas démonter par la force du sortilège qu'avait lancé Harry, il attrapa Ron par la manche et l'attira vers lui, le coinçant face aux autres un couteau sous la gorge.

-Joli sort Harry, mais des fois en cas de secours, il faut savoir apprécier les méthodes des moldus.

-Oh non, Ron, gémit Hermione.

Les larmes aux yeux et le souffle court, elle dégaina sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair et la pointa sur Sirius. Harry et elle étaient maintenant deux contre lui. Elle ne savait pas si Sirius avait réellement l'intention de faire du mal à Ron mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser la question. Elle lança un regard en coin à Harry pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais comment faire quoique ce soit avec Ron en travers ? Ils risquaient de toucher Ron plutôt que Sirius, ils risquaient de manquer leur coup et de faire tuer Ron. Peu importait leur choix, les chances que cela réussisse paraissaient très minces.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Ron. Harry avait l'air totalement hors de contrôle et Hermione ne pouvait imaginer la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir d'avoir été trahi par la personne en qui il avait mis toute sa confiance et qui représentait tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille.

Hermione n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, elle avait l'horrible impression que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Il fallait pourtant faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour sauver la vie de Ron.

Elle regarda Harry, qui à son grand étonnement, baissa sa baguette.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Même si j'ai quelque peu changé la personnalité de mon Sirius adoré, aucun des personnages ni aucun des lieux ne sortent de mon imagination.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Harry…murmura Hermione d'une voix faible. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Harry avait un regard noir et un petit rictus sur les lèvres. Il tourna lentement les yeux vers Hermione et lui dit :

-Il bluffe.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Hermione ne comprenait pas. De quoi Harry parlait-il ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Ron était sur le point de perdre la vie, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer au héros, ni de défier Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Il n'a pas le droit de me tuer, son cher maître ne serait pas très content sinon.

-Mais c'est Ron qui est en danger pour le moment, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. De toute manière, comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ?

-L'année dernière, répondit Harry d'une voix tout à fait normale, quand j'étais au cimetière, Voldemort a dit à ses Mangemorts de ne pas me tuer, qu'il me voulait pour lui seul. S'il les avait autorisé à me tuer, je serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ron ne te sert que de bouclier, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius. Tu n'as aucune raison de nous tuer.

-Toi peut-être, rétorqua Sirius. Mais les deux autres ne me sont d'aucune utilité. Je pourrais les tuer si je le voulais. Cela dit, je les laisserais repartir, à moins que tu ne veuilles continuer à faire le malin, comme ton défunt père l'aurait fait. La balle est dans ton camp Harry. Obéis moi sagement et je me contenterais de t'emmener seul, essaye de jouer au grand et je t'emmènerais, mais cette fois avec la mort de tes deux meilleurs amis sur ta conscience.

-A quoi ça t'avancerais de les tuer ?

-Ça me ferais gagner du temps. Je pourrais cacher leurs corps, t'amener au Seigneur des Ténèbres et revenir dans l'Ordre en prétendant ne pas savoir pourquoi vous avez disparu. Mais là je vous fait à tout les trois une grandes faveur. Bien sûr, ton sort, Harry, sera le même quoi qu'il advienne, mais j'accepte d'abandonner ma couverture au profit de ces deux-là. Sache toutefois que cela me coûte cher, laisser une sang-de-bourbe et un traître à son sang vivants, il s'agit d'un très beau cadeau, mais tu as intérêt à te dépêcher de me donner ta baguette Harry, car cette proposition ne vaudra pas longtemps.

Hermione sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues malgré elle. Elle regardait alternativement Harry, Ron et Sirius. Elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'il y avait une solution, qu'il y en avait forcément une, c'était impossible autrement ! Mr Weasley allait descendre, ou Ron réussirait à transplaner bien qu'il n'ai jamais suivi aucune leçon, Sirius allait se mettre à rire de cette immense farce qu'il avait préparé depuis des mois. Mais rien de tout cela ne se passa. La baguette de Harry pointait toujours désespérément vers le sol, Ron était toujours sous l'emprise de Sirius et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Sirius et Harry se lançaient des regards de fureur extrême, tout deux envahis d'un désir immense de déstabiliser l'autre.

Hermione, quand à elle, tenait sa baguette des deux mains, avec tellement de force que ses bras tremblaient. Sirius rompit le silence.

-Je t'ai laissé ta chance.

Tout d'un coup, le couteau que tenait Sirius se mit à glisser très doucement sur la peau de Ron. Hermione regarda la scène avec un horrible sentiment d'impuissance. Le couteau glissait, glissait, et un filet de sang apparut sur la gorge de Ron. Une petite goutte rouge, presque noire, se faufila dans le col de son pull, et Ron émit un léger râle. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, puis se fermèrent. Harry laissa tomber sa baguette, Sirius laissa tomber Ron. Hermione, prise d'une crise de panique, se jeta sur le corps de Ron. D'un geste compulsif, elle pressa sa main moite de sueur sur la gorge de Ron.

-NON…. Je t'en prie… je t'en prie Ron, parvint-elle à dire malgré l'angoisse qui déformait sa voix. Je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux, ouvre-les… je t'en prie… Tu peux pas me laisser…. Je t'en supplie ne me laisses pas.

Hermione entendit tout d'un coup un bruit sourd suivi d'un cri de douleur. Elle se retourna et aperçut Sirius, le nez en sang, qui avait apparemment prit un coup de pied de Harry dans le visage lorsqu'il s'était penché pour ramasser la baguette que le jeune sorcier avait laissé tomber. Il s'était relevé la main gauche sur le nez mais dans son autre main, il tenait toujours la baguette de Harry.

-Petrificus Totalus, lança-t'il à Harry qui se retrouva prisonnier de son propre corps, raide comme un bâton, et bascula à la renverse.

Sirius avait apparemment oublié que Hermione avait toujours sa baguette. La main gauche toujours sur la gorge de plus en plus froide de Ron, elle pointa sa baguette sur Sirius et soudain, prise d'un accès de rage, elle hurla de toute ses forces:

-ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS !

Sirius tomba à la renverse, secoué par des convulsions d'une force à peine croyable et probablement insoutenables. Hermione n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle venait de passer les quinze secondes les plus effroyables de toute sa vie et si elle avait pu lâcher Ron, elle se serait jetée sur Sirius et l'aurait frappé de toutes ses forces, de toute sa rage, de toute sa détresse.

Elle voyait s'en aller la personne qui était la plus importante à ses yeux. La main pressée sur sa blessure, elle sentait les pulsations désespérées de son cœur s'affaiblir, s'affaiblir, et la tristesse innommable que ressentait Hermione se transformait en haine pour l'homme qui lui avait infligé ça. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle regardait Sirius se tordre de douleur et lorsque les convulsions s'arrêtèrent, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne ressentait pas pour autant de satisfaction. Elle se mit alors à pleurer silencieusement, à genoux à côté de Ron, la main toujours sur sa gorge qui n'essayait même plus de se battre.

Harry était toujours sous l'emprise du sortilège du saucisson, ce qui signifiait que Sirius n'était pas mort mais simplement évanouit. Hermione pointa sa baguette vers son ami et prononça le contre-sort qui libéra Harry. Celui-ci se précipita vers Ron et chercha son pouls sur son poignet.

-Je ne sens rien, dit-il d'une voix si faible qu'elle en était presque inaudible.

Hermione secoua lentement la tête d'un signe négatif. Évidemment qu'il ne sentait rien, il n'y avait plus rien à sentir. Ron était parti, c'était fini…tout était fini. Plus jamais elle ne se disputerait avec lui pour des broutilles, plus jamais elle ne rigolerait avec lui à cause de ses blagues idiotes. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours aimé en lui s'était évaporé, et même s'il était là, sous ses yeux, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'une heure auparavant Ron se souciait de son avenir et que maintenant, il était là, allongé sur le parquet du ministère, baignant dans son sang.

-Excuse-moi Ron, murmura Harry d'une voix coincée. Je t'en prie excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry, dit Hermione.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi dur pour elle de prononcer ces quelques mots. Elle voulait réconforter Harry qui venait lui aussi de perdre son meilleur ami, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser: « c'est de ta faute alors ne viens pas te plaindre. C'est toi qui est resté de marbre face aux menaces de Sirius, toi qui a voulu jouer au héros, toi qui l'a laissé mourir. »Elle lui en voulait mais elle savait que cela n'avait pas de sens, le seul fautif était Sirius.

Lentement elle retira sa main gauche de la gorge de Ron. Elle le contempla, il avait l'air calme, serein, reposé. S'il n'avait pas eut ce teint laiteux, l'on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Harry, qui pleurait, avait pris la main de Ron dans sa main droite et celle d'Hermione dans sa main gauche.

-Hermione… dit-il, je suis tellement désolé… Excuse-moi… Excuse-moi.

Il l'a pris alors dans ses bras. Il furent tout deux pris d'une crise de sanglots et Hermione se sentit envahie d'une telle tristesse qu'elle perdit connaissance.

-FIN-

* * *

Et voila, ma première fiction est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. C'est vrai qu'elle est très sombre et qu'elle est aussi un peu sanglante, mais je vous promets que je suis capable d'écrire de belles histoires toutes sucrées aussi ! ;-)

Je remercie énormément toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews jusqu'à présent, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui vont le faire ! Merci de me redonner confiance en moi et de me donner un avis sincère !

Si vous voulez me laisser une review et que vous n'avez pas de compte FF, vous pouvez me donner votre adresse e-mail pour que je vous réponde.

MERCI à tous !!


End file.
